mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
4th Reich (Game of Planets)
Country Name: The Socialist Republic of the 4th Reich * Capital: Berlin * Largest City: Paris * Other Cities: Hamburg, Cologne, Munich, Vienna, Prague, Warsaw, Oslo, Copenhagen (all state capitals) * Religion: 78% Atheist/Secular, 21% Christian, 1% Other * Official Languages: German, French, Polish and Norwegian * Other Languages: Czech, Danish * Ethnic Groups: 42% German, 18% French, 15% Polish, 9% Czech, 7% Austrian, 6% Danish, 3% Norwegian * Government: Soviet-like Communism * Extraplanetary Policy: We will help those in need, but not our enemies or our enemies' allies. * Ideologies: Millitarist, Nuclear, Humanitarian, Resource-gaining from other planets * Literacy Rate: 98.7% * Currency: Communistreichsmark (CRM) * Population: 196.3 million * Economy: A mix of nationalized and free trade products, our trade is one of the biggest in Europe, although we are still recovering from the 73 year Great Depression following the Third World War. * Military Strength: 5.4 out of 10 * Spaceflight Capability: 9.5 out of 10 * Anthem: Long Live The Reich! * Motto: Communism, Rights and Peace, they will make our country strong! * Colonies: Lunereich (on the Moon), Marxreich (On the Moon), Marreich (on Mars), Asterreich (in the Asteroid Belt) The History of the 4th Reich The nation of the 4th Reich was created by the merger of Germany, Austria, Switzerland, the Czech Republic and Denmark in 2041. It actively contributed to the 2nd Space Race and created the first colony outside Planet Earth, Lunereich, in 2048, just 7 years after its formation. After Southeastern Poland was annexed to Ukraine in 2054, the 4th Reich annexed the rest of Poland, but at the time, Poland was a communist country, so the Polish demanded that the government changed to a communist regime, which it did after numerous protests and riots. To celebrate the government change, the moon colony of Marxreich was founded in 2061, a year after the Communist Revolution. The Trans-European War (2115-2118) saw Sweden annex Northern Norway, and France split in two, the 4th Reich annexed the remnants of Norway and North France. In 2153, a new element, Reichium (element 152), was discovered. It was able to make spaceships travel up to 99.9999999% the speed of light. We injected it into every starship so that the Moon Colonists could communicate with the 4th Reich proper in an instant. At around this time, the Reich Martian Colony, Marreich,was founded near the Hellas Basin (now the Hellas Sea). Another Martian Colony, Reichkolonisteland, was founded in 2221, but ceded to Neo-Byzantinum as war reparations for losing the Third World War. A 73-year long depression followed, only broken in 2411 by the Asteroid Mining Company being formed, which created a colony, Asterreich, on the asteroid Vesta. During the Second Cold War (2516-2589), the 4th Reich remained neutral,even though it was communist, and it was one of the few communist nations to not require Neo-Singapon help to clean up, since nothing was damaged. It is now the wealthiest communist nation in the Solar System. Category:Space Category:4th Reich (Game of Planets)